Always in His Eye Sherlock Fanfic SHORT for Neb
by NatNatMidwinter
Summary: Sherlock Fanfic for a friend on tumblr. Sherlock takes you to the London Eye for your birthday but more is in store.


**Always in his eye**

It had been about six months since you met Sherlock Holmes. He had become extremely lonely since John Watson, his companion and best friend, had married and moved out of 221b Baker Street. You were round everyday assisting him with cases and just being his friend. You were practically living there.

Sherlock had become much more human than what he was made out to be. He began smiling a lot more and his emotions began showing. The way he looked at you began to change over the months

It was a sunny afternoon in June. Your birthday was less than a week away and Sherlock had informed you that he would unfortunately not be in England to celebrate with you. "I do apologise (Y/N) that I can't be here to celebrate with you" Sherlock spoke as you two sat on the sofa with a cup of tea each.

"As I said it's okay, I understand. I know how important your work is to you." You smiled a little. Although you told him you weren't bothered the truth was you were slightly heartbroken about the situation. Your feelings for Sherlock had grown increasingly fast within the last few weeks. However you knew the possibility of him returning them feelings were close to impossible.

Sherlock glanced over at you as your sipped at your tea. He could seeing your heart shattered into pieces in your eyes. He felt a strange sensation overcome him. Guilt. He was feeling guilty for his absence on your special day. Sherlock snuck into his mind palace trying to find a way in which he could make it up to you. Then a thought struck upon his mind. He remembered when you two first met that you had told him that you had only been in London for a few weeks and hadn't had the chance to go and see all the famous sights. 'What a perfect opportunity to show (Y/N) that I CAN care and that I do.' Sherlock came back into reality a few moments later. "I erm... Actually I do have a surprise for you"

"You do?" You sounded shocked.

"Of course I do. I'm not leaving without celebrating your birthday. Even if it is a few days early" he gave you a warm smile which sent butterflies fluttering around your stomach.

"I'm looking forward to it" you spoke softly and quietly. You stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, observing every detail, every line and gleam. Never ending pools of different colours.

You broke the gaze after a few moments and sipped at your tea before placing it down on the table which sat in front of you.

Your hand rested on sofa in between you two. You began to read your currently book, The Fault in Our Stars, when his touch startled you, making you jump and lose your page. Sherlock's hand was resting on top of yours. His fingers lightly curled round your hand. You turn your hand over slowly allowing his to slip into yours gently. His hands were soft and smooth. You didn't say anything out of pure fright of ruining the moment.

Sherlock brushed your hair back behind your ear. "So... Grab your bag and let's go... Your surprise awaits" he got up and took both empty cups through into the kitchen. You sat there blushing slightly with a grin on your face for a few moments before standing up and sorting out your bag. You placed your phone into your pocket and grabbed your keys noticing one more key than usual on there.

"Sherlock?" You asked "Do you know why I have another door key on my keys?" You thought it was worth the ask considering you hadn't touched them in nearly 6 hours.

Sherlock sighed with a smirk "I was going to tell you when we were out... You've now moved in to 221b. I've sold your flat and your stuff shall be here by the time we get home" Sherlock dropped the bombshell on you. You stared wide eyes and shocked at him.

"I... I... What?!" You said surprised. How on earth did he managed to do this all so discreetly?! Well he was Sherlock Holmes after all...

"Didn't you hear me? You're moving in!" Sherlock replied with a giant grin on his face.

You ran up to him and hugged him tight. Sherlock slipped his arms around your waist and lifted you into the air, spinning you around. You squealed a little and chuckled at the romantic gesture.

"So I take it that you're happy then" Sherlock chuckled as he returned you to the earth.

"Yes. Yes I am" you replied grinning at this unexpected but kind gesture.

Sherlock smiled warmly at you for a moment before taking your hand. "Lets go" He whispered quietly.

Moments later you were both sat in a taxi. Sherlock had still kept the location unknown to you. To make matters even more secretive, he made you put his scarf over your eyes meaning you had no possible way of knowing where you were heading. All journey, however, Sherlock's hand never left yours not for a single moment. Instead he explored the creases and visible veins on your hand with his finger tips. The touch was soft and delicate.

After around a 20 minute drive you arrived at the location. Sherlock got out of the vehicle and assisted you out carefully. You felt a breeze against your face. He gave a small squeeze of your hand to let you know he was there beside you. You smiled warmly at the squeeze and began to walk as Sherlock led you slowly and carefully towards the attraction.

30 seconds he stopped you, your eyes still closed behind the scarf. Sherlock walked around behind you making you panic a little. "Sherlock?" you asked with a slight fright that he had left you alone in the middle of London.

"I'm here my darling" He placed his hand on your shoulder to let you know he was in fact there.

'HIS darling?!' you thought to yourself, blushing slightly however slightly confused to the kindness he was showing. 'Maybe he HAS started to get feelings for me' you questioned in your mind. "G-good" you spoke quietly.

Sherlock undid the scarf from around your eyes. Light seeped in from underneath a little. He removed the scarf and gave you a second for your eyes to adjust to the normal light "Happy Birthday my (Y/N)" Sherlock had brought you to the London eye. You grinned widely before turning around and hugging him. He hugged you back burying his face into your neck. You did the same in return. Sherlock let go and walked round to your side offering his arm to you. "Shall we?" He asked with a smirk.

"We shall." You smiled back taking his arm.

After a short walk and a wait in a small queue you were finally stood in one of the pods of the London eye. It began to move very slowly.

You stand holding on to the bar looking over the view of the city as the pod climbed higher into the air. Sherlock wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. "(Y/N) I need to tell you something" he spoke quietly and softly in your ear.

You replied with a simple but questionable 'Hmm' not turning around.

Sherlock cleared his throat as if he was preparing for a speech "I know that I was incapable of feelings and certain emotions, ones which were bound to compromise my brain, but now that's no longer the case. I feel for you (Y/N)... I think I could even go as far to say... I... I'm in love with you" these words made you turn around to face him. His eyes were like a puppies, big and gleaming with cuteness. He loved you... Just like you love this man in return.

The pair of you spent a moment looking into each other's eyes. You cupped his cheek and stood on your tip toes to match his height before pressing a soft and loving kiss to his perfectly shaped lips. Yours eyes fluttered shut as did Sherlocks, who by this point had his arms around your waist pressing your body against his own.

Butterflies fluttered and fireworks exploded in your stomach as Sherlock kissed you back with just as much passion as you were giving him. The world around you both stopped leaving you two in this moment of love.


End file.
